Follow Your Heart
by Sonyvaio
Summary: "I love them both. Which one. I shouldn't even be thinking this.I finnaly have a family with the hunters. That's alli everv wanted. But I already have a family at Camp Hald blood.Percy and Annabeth are like siblings to me and Chiron's like a father and Mr D is like the annoying uncle." Ughh she groaned. "I can't decide" she thought
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm This is either a classic Thalico or a classic Thaleo I'm not sure yet . How about you tell me which one. I'm gonna enter it In leo and Thalia and Nico and Thalia cause I'm not sure yet. Anyway I'm a kid [ and by kid I mean 11,12,13,14,15,16] I'm not gonna tell you my actuall age, so my chapters are a little bit short. Read ,enjoy **_**Review**_

**Leo POV.**

Okay so I'm in the forge working on the Argo 2 when Thalia comes in, so I'm like "Hey hot stuff".

"Don't call me that repair boy. Anyway can you make me something."

"Okay, like what? A ring a necklace…" She cut me off

"A knife."

" Wow you're a violent girl aren't you. I like that."

"Forget it repair boy. It's never and I mean never going to happen"

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying"

"Anyway can you just make the knife"

"Sure, when do you need it done."

"By tomorrow if possible"

"Tomorrow it is"

"Thanks Leo, see ya."

"See ya hot stuff"

"Again, never gonna happen" she yelled back

I watched her as she walked out. Wow she is hot. I thought

**Thalia POV**

I was walking to the Artemis cabin thinking about Leo. How do I describe Leo… oh I know ,spas. I guess

he is kinda cute. I mean he's nice, makes jokes about everything. always in a good mood, good looking, he always seems to be in a good mood oh and he can

look at practically anything in the world, that goes wrong, and laugh.

If I wasn't a huntress maybe I'd go out with him. Ah well I can't so get over it. I ran into Phoebe. And I mean literally ran into her.

"Oh sorry Phoebe. I didn't see where I was going,"

"No it's okay. Hey do you want to go shoot some arrows with the Apollo girls."

"Sure let's go"

**Nico POV**

How many times have I thought about this. Like hundreds of times a small voice in the back of his mind said. Forget it Nico it's never gonna happen. She's a hunter you're... you're like an undead teenager. But I like her so much. We have so many things in common. I lost my sister, she lost her brother, I was trapped in the Lotus casino for 80 years, she was a tree for a few years. She doesn't have any godly parent brother's or sister's and neither do I.

But I guess there are upsides to that. I can wake up whenever I want, go to bed whenever I want, Do my own camp activities and finally ally myself with whoever in capture the flag, no one to argue with.

"Oh well tonight's capture the flag with the hunters. Let's see who wins.

**Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter. If any of you are reading this and have read my other stories, here's a heads up, A love that cannot be broken should be updated in 2 days at most, Journey to Tartarus should also be updated in two days at most and my other stories I'm not quite sure when I'm gonna update them. Anyway PLS review Cause when I check my stats they're litterally over 2000 but I've got like 20 out. Sonyvaio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone . i hope you like this chapter. Anyway if you read this pls review because I only have one and I've been having a lackm of inspiration type feeling so i really need those reviews. Enjoy**

**Thalia POV**

"Hunters vs Camp Half Blood" Chiron shouted." Camp Half Blood in Blue. Hunters in red. Choose your weapons" and a bunch of different weapons appeared on the table before us. I just took a knife. It was light. If I went into close combat I'd use it. But I try to avoid that. Seeing as I'm better with my bow anyway.

We went shouting and cheering. I was in front leading them, shouting and Cheering with the rest of them. Chiron put us on the North side and Camp- Half - blood on the south. The Hunters and I had already devised a plan Pheoebe would take half of the hunters and attack their left flank. I'd, alone, would attack their right flank. And the rest of the hunters would go through the middle. The group going through the middle would attack first, then Pheoebe, and then I would surprise them with a voalley of arrows, one of us would eventually get the flag. Simple right. Not so much. So we went according to plan. I was half way to their camp when I hear a voice . "Hi" I almost crapped myself. Then I shot a volley of arrows at him . He jumped out of the way and into the moonlight where I can see him. "Nico." I exclaimed

"Hey Thals" And I jumped and gave him a hug. " What's it been like three years. Wow you've grown." And I let go of him.

"You haven't."

"I know"

"Hey do you wanna go for a walk after this. We have a lot to catch up on"

"Sure… anyway I have a flag to catch." And I shot a stink arrow at him and ran.

**Nico POV**

Shit this smelled terrible. But it didn't matter. All I could think about was when she hugged me and her breath on my neck. I had to resist the urge to kiss her then and there. But even with all this stink around me it was worth it.

**Leo Pov**

Okay so the plan was to go in one big force and just barge out way through. But of course I didn't follow the plan. So I just ran down a path looking for any enemies to injure. So I just kept running and running until I started to smell something utterly disgusting but then I saw Nico. I didn't particularly like Nico because I think he likes Thalia too but I don't hate the guy.

"Hey Nico" I whispered giving him a fright."

"Aghhh, shit man you gave me a fright."

"Mmmm, that was the intention. So have you seen any hunters come bye here."

"I saw Thalia but then she shot a stink arrow at me and ran off.

Suddenly a burst of anger went through me. _He was with Thalia in the middle of the forest . They could have been making out or something. Calm down Leo. She's a hunter,she would never do that without getting expelled by the hunters._But my thoughts were disturbed when I heard a scream.

**Nico Pov**

I heard I scream and a shiver went through my spine. I was convinced it was Thalia's. What if something happened to her. I ran through the forest towards the sound, with Leo right behind me. _Leo, I wonder if he likes Thalia too. Probably. _I ran as fast as I could until I got to a clearing. And there was Thalia lying on the ground with scratches on her face and arms, her clothes were ripped and worst of all her stomach was cut open, oozing green goo with the flowing blood.

"Thalia" I yelled

I ran over to her and looked at her. I was shocked at what I saw. The damage looked even worse up close.

"Leo, go get Chiron. Tell him to end the game and to meet us at the infirmary.I'll take her to the there"

**Leo Pov**

I had trouble letting Nico take Thalia to the infirmary because I thought I should do it and he should go tell Chiron but if I argued with him Thalia would have a greater chance at dying. _Thalia dying. I can't imagine a life without Thalia._

"Help!" I shouted as I ran through the forest. "Help. Where's Chiron?" I heard metal against metal, shouts cries for help. "_Huh, just like me"_

"Where's Chiron!" I shouted again. Suddenly 4 silver arrows came out of a bush next to me and hit the bottom and top corners of my shirt, pinning me to the tree.

A girl came out of the bush. It was Pheobe "Hah, take that boy"

"Listen Pheoebe, let me out now. I have to talk to Chiron.'

"Ha, you think I would fall for that, stupid boy"

"Pheobe, unless you want your lieutenant to die you'll let me go now."I think my eyes turned a color of fire and my hands went ablaze and I burned the arrows off, shoved Pheobe aside and went to find Chiron.

"What do you mean, unless you want my lieutenant to die? Come back here" But I just kept on running

I went through the woods to the creek where I found Percy. There was 2 hunters firing arrows at an unstoppable rate at him. But all he did was make a massive bubble of water, 3 meters wide in every direction, around himself and the arrows were harmless. But then they saw me. Again they shot arrows at me at an unstoppable rate but I just burned them all. While me and Percy were doing this I asked him

"Hey Percy have you seen Chiron?"

"Yeah he went that way" He was pointing further into my team's territory.

"Thanks."

I ran the direction he pointed at.

I ran and ran and eventually I saw him galloping around a big circle of fighters all fighting against each other.

"Chiron!" he didn't hear me.

"CHIRON!"

He turned around and started galloping towards me.

"What's wrong Leo"

I was panting for breath now.

"Stop the game. Thalia's hurt."

**I hoped you liked this chapte and again pls review. Even if you don't you're all awesome. If you like this story you should check out my others. I'mnot sure how many chapters this will go but whatever. Sonyvaio**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halooooooo everybody. Again thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 3

**Thalia Pov**

I was running through the woods, right after I stink bombed Nico._ "Wow, he's grown and he's cute too. Wait what? He's cute? What the hell Thalia. You're a hunter .Get those [F***]ing thoughts out of your head. But Leo's cute too. Thalia get these dam thoughts out of your head now."_

Anyway I was running through the woods and about one hundred meters from the flag and the woods seemed just a little bit more dark and creepy, when this giant red, fire breathing beetle thing comes and pounces on me and starts ripping out my guts out. I managed to scream out once but only once and then everything went black. All I remembered was green slimy goo dripping from its' mouth.

**Nico Pov**

"It's gonna be okay Thalia. I've got you now" and I kissed her forehead. I know she's a hunter and I shouldn't but it felt like the right thing to do. I saw Leo running out of the woods calling out for help. But honestly I don't think she' gonna be okay, I mean look at her. Her guts are hanging out, she losing blood drastically, and there's fricking green goo dripping out of her wound. But in my opinion she doesn't look any less beautiful. But suddenly all those thoughts were banished from my mind as I saw twelve Hellhounds and some dragon Necromancer thing come forwards. I thought about running and if I ran the Hellhounds would surely catch me and they would surely kill Thalia. I could carry Thalia, no, no, no I couldn't do that, I would be too slow carrying Thalia and some of her guts would probably fall out. That left me with two options, raise skeleton minions and fight or cover her body from attacks. I think I'll go with the first one. I felt the darkness soar through me. The power of the dead rising within me. And I felt them, the skeletons, rising. I saw their hands brake the surface but then cover themselves up again. "_What's the?" _I made them rise again. They got a little farther this time but again covered themselves up. "_What's going on?" _Then I saw the dragon necromancer thing was forcing my skeletons down. So I did the last thing on my list. I threw my body on top of hers. I could've tried to defend her by fighting the Hellhounds but there were so many of them they would've either brought me down or kill Thalia while I'm fighting one and another comes and kills her. "_I guess I love this chick because otherwise I'd be halfway to my cabin by now"._

**Leo Pov**

I'd told Chiron and everyone was out of the woods, waiting by the Bighouse while Chiron searched.I never particularly liked the Bighouse. I mean look at it, It's all run down, it's an ugly shade of brown and the windows are all cracked and broken. It's not a pretty site. Anyway so Chiron went into the woods to search for them. And they weren't in the infirmary. So I was getting increasingly restless. It 's been half an hour and Chiron still wasn't back . the whole time everyone kept telling me they would be okay, but the look in their eyes told me otherwise.

"When are they getting back"

"Relax, Leo they will probably be back any minute. But I saw the desperation in his eyes. It was his sister we were talking about.

"No, that's it. I'm going to find them."

"Leo don't."

"Jason, this is your sister we're talking about. Don't you want to find her."

"Of course I do Leo. But if we go all the campers will want to help find them. And then there will be to much distraction and noise for anyone to find them."

"Then let's sneak away from the Bighouse."

"Fine, let's go."

We snuck around the Bighouse and we were almost to the forest when we literally walked into Mr D.

"Where do you to think you're going."

"Um, agghh."

"I thought Chiron told you miserable brats to stay in front of the Bighouse."

I had no idea what to say but then Jason went all awesome. He literally said this.

"Hey Mr D, is that a new shirt you're wearing oh and is that a new haircut." said jason

"Actually it is, wait don't charm me boy."

"Oh I just realized I saw some grapes by the strawberry fields. Want to check it out." said Jason

"Grapes." and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah lets go."

"Okay'

They started walking off. Jason mouthed the word "go"

So I ran, as fast as I could, into the woods. I made it there undetected, _I think_. I didn't know which direction to go so I just went straight. I kept jogging and jogging, I didn't want to run because I might not here them or the monsters. Anyway so I kept running until I heard sounds, they sounded like growling and howls so I kept following the sounds and the more I went in that direction the louder the howls got. I kept jogging in the direction even though everything told me to run there. But if I run I might not hear the sounds and then I'll never get there. I kept on running until I got to a clearing and what I saw shocked or maybe even scarred me. What I saw was this, Thalia lying on the ground blood and green goo was flowing out of her at an astronomical rate. "_Green goo. I wonder where that came from." _ Nico was on the ground is back was literally in shreds, It was only blood, I literally wasn't sure if his back was still there. And then I saw the monsters, I saw this necromancer thing was standing at the other side of the clearing and twelve massive Hellhounds. Some had black fur others had brown, they all had sharp teeth with evil green eyes and there was massive amounts of drool dripping down from there mouth and they were advancing on Thalia.

I don't know what happened but seeing Thalia as bad as she was and what they did to Nico caused me to get mad. So mad I think my whole body erupted in flames. _"I know I never particularly liked Nico but seeing what he did for Thalia gave me new found respect for him and made me even madder seeing what condition he was in."_ All the Hellhounds looked at me and charged.

I shot fire at two, on the left side, and they disintegrated immediately. I literally made two whips out of fire and I slashed one then another then two before two Hellhounds snatched them away, that probably burned their mouths, that left 6. I sent a fireball at one and shot fire out of my eyes at another 2. If you can count properly that left three Hellhounds. And this one power I'm about to tell you about is my awesomest one yet. I literally just looked at the Hellhounds and they burned before my eyes. That only left the necromancer. But all he did was nod his head and then he disappeared in a heap of smoke. I saw Thalia and she was awake

"Leo how did you…" but then she collapsed again

I needed to get Thalia and Nico to the infirmary, but I was exhausted. I could just take Thalia. No,no either a monster would get him because all monsters in this forest can probably smell all this blood, or he'd die of losing to much I did this I summoned to fire avatar things to carry them. When I summoned them they just stood there.

"Take Thalia and Nico to the infirmary"

"What about you boss?" one of them said

"I'll be fine, just take them"

"Very well ." the other said

"Oh and guys"

"Yeah boss." They said at the same time

"Try not to burn them, cause you're kinde completely made of fire"

I thought I saw a smile on their messed up fire faces and right before I passed out because of exhaustion I thought to myself "_I've never summoned those before, I'll name them Burn one and Burn two, yep that's original."_

**Thanks for reading and pls review unles you wanna be like Burn one and Burn two, they're spastic**


	4. Author's note

**Hi guys, sorry but this is an authors note. Anyway sorry I haven't updated this story I just lost inspiration cause of the lack of reviews but don't get me wrong the people who did review you're reviews were awesome, if you guys have any way you think I can make the summary better or anything just Pm me. Ok so have you guys noticed that there's like no good Thalico stories anymore, ok I know what you're thinking I'm not saying my story I good and others are bad, it could be the exact opposite, but there are some good Thalico stories but just aren't my type and there's others that are AMAZING but people don't update them or the actual story is over. So I propose to everyone who's reading this today , and I know there's at least 100 of you guys cause I checked my stats, to go sit down on your couch, have a cup of tea or something[ and no I'm not British i just love tea] and think of a Thalico story, and write it down on Fanfiction. That's what Fanfiction is for right. If you can't write your sory for some unknown reason to me send the idea to me and I'll write it and give you credit for it, or if you just have an idea but can't think of the storyline I'll write and I'll give you credit for it again. If I accidentally don't give you credit then Pm me and I'll add it in the next chapter or if you really want to sue me, but pls don't do that, Anyway I should update this story soon in the meantime write some Thalico books, if you have a Percaabeth story write it but if we could all make a bunch of Thalico stories it would be awesome. We could change the world , from an author's point of view. Sonyvaio out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I guess I've just lost my inspiration for a love story when my love life hasn't been going so well.[ Yes I have a life besides Fanfiction] Anyways I'm trying to find the inspiration, but all of your reviews are awesome, I'll try to update regularly.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jason Pov**

I watched in amazement as two fire things carried my sister and Nico to the infirmary. As soon as I saw my sister I ran to her side and when I saw her stomach, with her guts hanging out and frikin green goo oozing out of her, I literally almost, almost threw up. But then I saw Nico, there literally was no back left. Everyone gasped when they saw Thalia and Nico. Chiron came out and shouted. "Everyone back to your cabins, we'll tell you how they are at dinner."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone said

"Jason, you can come with me, lets go check on your sister and Nico."

"Chiron, what could've done this? There's nothing in that forest that could've done this to two of the big three."

"I don't know my boy, but whatever it is…"

Chiron just stopped talking.

"Chiron? Chiron?"

"Yes?" Chiron said

"Chiron you just stopped talking." I said

"My boy, have you ever heard the story of Ying and Yang." Chiron said

"Yeah but what does that have to do with this?"

"Well Ying and Yang represent Order and Chaos, but many misconceptions about chaos is that everyone thinks he's all bad and evil, but without chaos the world would fall apart. Likewise with Order. The Greek equivalent of Ying and Yang are called παραγγελία and χάος or, in English, Order and Chaos, obviously. They are immortal like Gods or Titans or Giants and Gaia but they are the older." Chiron said

"Wait how can they be older than Gaia and Uranos, they were earth and sky." I said

"Well no one knows how they were formed or made, It was their only secret, but χάος or Chaos was born first so before Gaia and Uranos the Earth was just ocean, but not calm seas, storms everywhere. Basically Chaos everywhere. But then παραγγελία or Order was born and balanced Chaos, so now the Earth was calm seas, and from that calmness Gaia and Uranos were born, which is a completely different story, but lately Chaos has been getting out of hand recruiting servants, making some of his own kin, and order just isn't there to balance him out." Said Chiron

"So Chaos is just gonna get eviler."

"Yes" Chiron said

"So let's order a quest."

"Ah we're at the infirmary, we'll pick up on this discussion later." said Chiron

**Burn 1 Pov**

I carried this chick to the camp hospital, or whatever you call it, ah yes infirmary and just well stood there. Boss hasn't given us any more orders. Wait he's still out there in the woods. I better tell someone.

"Um, excuse me." I didn't want to tap him on the shoulder cause then I'd set his clothes on fire. I was talking to a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes, actually quite a handsome lad.

"Hi I'm Burn 1."

"Jason." The blond haired boy said. He put out his hand for me to shake but I didn't because , well the same reason I didn't tap him on the shoulder.

"Ah sorry, if I shake your hand I'll set your hand on fire. It took all my willpower not to go alight when I was carrying her down here, and well my fire needs air."

"No, problem and thanks for bringing her down here. So what's up."

"Oh it's just my boss is still in the forest and he kinda fainted when he summoned me and my brother."

"Holy Hades, Leo, I forgot all about him." Said Jason

"Ah so that's his name, well do you want to go find him?" I said

"Of course, we have to find him."

"Okay then, come on Burn 2, let's go find boss."

**Thalia Pov**

I sat in my bed thinking about the dream I just had.

_**Flashback**_

"_Nico why did you do that for me."_

"_Because I love you Thalia."_

"_Nico, I'm a huntress, we can't be together."_

"_Can't we?" he said as he stepped closer to me, so that now we our lips were only a few inches apart._

"_No, we can't." I said with tears in my eyes._

"_Then tell me how this feels." And he closed the gap between our lips. My arms extinctivally wrapped around his neck. But the strangest part about that dream, was that I kissed him back._

**Okay so I really hoped you liked this chapter, cause I'm currently writing this at exactly 12:50 am in the morning and because the other chapter I put up for my other love story didn't get as much reviews as I hoped anyway so if you loved it review, if you have mixed feelings review, if you hate it review. Ok so there's a poll on my profile saying if Thalia falls for a guy who should she fall for, Leo or Nico, I'm more of a Thalico fan but that's just me. Two more things number one, I'm writing my own story like one that I want to publish so if you want to read it pm me or put it in your review, if a lot of people want to read it I'll put it up in the next chapter. And last my brother just woke up said, and I qoute, " Jaja Binks" and went to sleep, what the hek right. Okay so see ya guys next chapter. Sonyvaio**


End file.
